pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Super Igor/Archive 4
MY TALK PAGE IS PINK TO SOOTHEN THE RAGE!!! DAMN THOSE ADMINS, BACK TO BLACK. :'( Yaaaaay. ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 17:58, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :First. ~ ĐONT TALK 18:03, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::Took some time... ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 18:05, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah I was writing an essay about how to archive your talkpage.. ec ftl. ~ ĐONT TALK 18:08, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Aww, I wrote you a sad story for that. :( ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 18:12, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Now I'm not just sleepy but sad too :( I wonder if I can QQ while sleeping. ~ ĐONT TALK 18:17, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Aww, I guess time will show if you can QQ while asleep. :( ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 18:19, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::That would be sleep-crying. I haz 1337 emo skillz. ~ ĐONT TALK 18:21, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Grats, I dont appriciate Emos, you can cry about that too. :( ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 18:30, 25 May 2008 (EDT) What happened to your accent, well the one we thought you had b/c of the way you typed :D - [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 00:38, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :Ow you mean laik lill dude and things ye? Nothing itsa still there, *oot*. :) ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 05:49, 26 May 2008 (EDT) Permenant ban It doesn't look like it... [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 10:34{GMT}26-05-MMVIII :I am avoiding my ban...like a Ninja.----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:09, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::Stop changing your comments. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 11:11{GMT}26-05-MMVIII :::why? ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:12, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Because it's annoying, and i have to retype my reply. How is it a trick? You were only banned for 13 days. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 11:12{GMT}26-05-MMVIII :::::13 is my lucky number, what trick? ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:15, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Try stop changing your comments because I'll ban you for two months if you don't? -- Armond Warblade 21:41, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Why would you ban me? Is it in some PvXpolicy? (rule, whatever you call them here) ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 05:09, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::PvX:ARCHIVE. First point. Read the whole thing, not just the "only your own comments" part. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 05:12, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::There is a simple, all-encompassing rule that should be followed when editing Discussion pages. Never, ever edit, delete, or strike out another user's comments. While all users are free to edit or retract their statements, censoring another's comments in any manner is considered a policy violation. This effects editing of other people comments, I wasnt doing that. Furthermore, while users may make minor edits to their comments, they should avoid entirely changing their core statement so as not to mislead readers trying to follow a thread. Changes were minor, except for the last one. So why is Armond stalking me around PvX again? I dont like it. Oh nearly forgot to ask, how do admins determine how long to ban? Another policy? (or standards or whatever) ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 05:18, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::The changes weren't minor at all, hence, broke a policy. A minor change is fixing an error such as a spelling or grammar mistake, you changed the meaning of what you put entirely. You also blanked part of your of your comments by replacing them with the new comments instead of striking and adding to the end. I wouldn't say either of those things deserves a ban outright, but you didn't get banned, you got warned. So stop doing it. That way, nothing bad will happen. Ban length is based on Admin discretion to my knowledge. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 05:23, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Why two month ban then? It isnt the worst thing ever done here on PvX, personeal hatedry? ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 05:31, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Subsequent bans tend to get longer. I guess this is Armond's way of telling you to straighten up and fly right. For specific reasoning you would have to ask Armond, I won't speak for him. Oh, btw you may want to start checking the "This is a minor edit" box when posting on talk pages, you could even make it the default in your preferences. DE has been on the warpath about that recently. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 06:34, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I said two months because, for one, you have a long history of ban-worthy actions, and for another, I'm frankly sick of you pulling shit and then expecting to not get banned. As Misery said, straighten up and fly right - you've been blocked five times for, basically, being a dick. Quite honestly, your actions lately have all been borderline trolling (changing your comments to confuse people, making all the text on your talk page pink, spamming, evading your ban, refusing to fix your talk page when asked by an admin) - and the more I think about it, the more I lean towards "this Igor dude is just being a troll". While the policy says trolling is to be dealt with by permanently banning the troll, I'd much rather not do that if I can avoid it. :::::::::::I tend to base my ban lengths on the mediawiki default values, increasing a step (or sometimes two, in extreme cases) for each ban unless they're long enough apart that I can consider the person to have a clean slate. These lengths are 2 hours (which I swear was 8 hours last I checked, and I'd consider using 8 hours), 1 day, 3 days, 1 week, 2 weeks, 1 month, 3 months, 6 months, 1 year, and infinite. Most offenses start at 3 days (because, quite honestly, an 8-hour or even 24-hour block really doesn't do anything), spam tends to start at 1 week, and people doing stupid things they know they shouldn't earns at least a week and increases dramatically based on their history. :::::::::::-- Armond Warblade 10:24, 27 May 2008 (EDT) Dark pink? That color availible? Normal pink is hard to read. :\ ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 05:41, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :Try #ffb8bf [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 09:42{GMT}27-05-MMVIII ::Thanks. :3 shame on you to bring Armor here, my permanent ban was extended by x2. :( ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 05:48, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::I didn't bring armond here! If you want different pinks, try Godliest's user page. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 09:51{GMT}27-05-MMVIII ::::I know you did. *crys* :'( ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 05:56, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Blue fails. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 10:06{GMT}27-05-MMVIII ::::::I kno, copy pasted the code from somewere....turned out to be blue. 0.o ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 08:32, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Colour Chart IMO...(you want Hex values, just remove the spaces).~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 09:02, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::OMG, dude thankyou very much! Now thats helpful. ^^ ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 09:03, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Is it even legal to do this? I mean, this is crazy obnoxious... To the policies! ~~ 09:15, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::PvXwiki:Disruption Back to black, now. ~~ 09:16, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Ehhm...crazy what? 0.o (EC) ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 09:17, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Right at the start, keep it black, keep it simple. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:17, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Yeah I can see, but can you ask properly?? Like: "Change back to black please"...not like:"Change now!"...ye... ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 09:20, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Figured it should be kinda obvious what I was saying. And that obviously would seem obnoxious to me. ~~ 09:24, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Couldve asked ina moar polite way. ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 09:25, 27 May 2008 (EDT) Drama Stop. Don't bitch about someone fixing something for you. ~~ 09:38, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :But I dont like people "fixing" something for me when im not asking for it. or if you do, do it in a Wikignome way. ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 09:41, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::Good thing I did do it in a wikignome way, then: I neutralised the tag and then pointed out on the comment that rather than make posts about it, it would have been more prudent to fix the page and just put a short post saying something to the effect of "Talk pages in bright pink violate the disruption policy, so I removed it." - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:49, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::You said: "Or we can just remove it ourselves", not much wikignome is it? ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 09:51, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::I explained that in my previous comment. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:56, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Blocked him for 1 day. ~~ 09:57, 27 May 2008 (EDT) new sig! :D --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:57, 28 May 2008 (EDT) --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:57, 28 May 2008 (EDT) --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:58, 28 May 2008 (EDT) -- [[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']]*ninja!!* 13:01, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :Yaaaaay, it works. :3 ---- [[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']]*ninja!!* 13:02, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::Animated images aren't allowed as per PvX:SIGN :/ ~ ĐONT TALK 13:02, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::damn...I haet these policies, theyrar boring. :'( ---- [[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']]*ninja!!* 13:04, 28 May 2008 (EDT) Animated images... Noob Police has one in his sign, some people had them too...yet it is not allowed...so? -- [[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] *ninja!!* 13:09, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :Out of all the animated images in the world you chose Ninjask? seb2winrar (ʞ1ɐʇ) 13:10, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :He doesn't any more. They're distracting. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 13:14, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::Oh, and yours is much more distracting than his, since the whole image moves instead of just a small part of it. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 13:15, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::*crys* This sux...ok fixed it for you. :'( Ninjask is a Ninja pokemon! duh... -- [[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] *ninja!!* 13:17, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::wtf? -- [[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] *ninja!!* 13:17, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Oh and Ninjask are the best battery Pokemon there are...ever! atleast untill Emerald, dk about Diamond/Pearl. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] *ninja!!* 13:19, 28 May 2008 (EDT) spam my talk page will ya? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] *ninja!!* 14:07, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :no. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 18:10{GMT}28-05-MMVIII :: :( --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] *ninja!!* 14:13, 28 May 2008 (EDT) Master Assassin Even Though I Diddn't officaly give you the user box, Your 2 Great Assassin Builds are reason enough to make you an offical Master Assassin. [[User:Lord of Destruction|'Lord']][[User talk:Lord of Destruction| of]] [[User:Lord of Destruction/Mudkips| Mudkips]] 14:26, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :Yaaaaay, thankyou dude. :D ----'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:27, 29 May 2008 (EDT) Problem The photo I uploaded didnt show up, what I do now? :( ----'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:30, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :What browser do you use? ~ ĐONT TALK 17:33, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::IE. :3 ----'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:35, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::Did you save as a gif? -- Guild Deals 17:36, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Save what? 0.o ----'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:36, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::The image with .gif extension. Anyway, go to the page where you uploaded to file to and hit Crtl + F5. ~ ĐONT TALK 17:38, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::image:Igor Ninja.gif. This is the moving one (image:Igor Ninja.gif). -- Guild Deals 17:40, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::No, I mean the photo of my sin, my user page, It doesnt show up. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 18:13, 29 May 2008 (EDT) Yaaay! Did it, the photo showed up. :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 18:16, 29 May 2008 (EDT) Images Mudkips, Ninjasks...Auron deleted those and I dont get why...anyone has a clue? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 06:04, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :He said why when he deleted them, copyright violation. I think it's because they were the gifs used in the actual game rather than ones made by someone. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:07, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::Oh, didnt get what copyvio means...pff...dang. :( --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 06:09, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::If you find yourself a fan made pic of ninjask, it should be fine. Check with Auron first though. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:19, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Yea...ok...still feels sad for my sig. :( --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 06:21, 30 May 2008 (EDT) Btw If I take that Ninjask picture and recolor it, like those comprade mudkipz etc. will it still be copyright violation. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 06:19, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :dont think so--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 15:42, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::Probably. -- Armond Warblade 18:45, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::Hmm, thats bad...oh well, need to ask Lord of Destruction were he took his mudkip picture from, looks hand made. :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 05:58, 31 May 2008 (EDT) Yaaaaaaay I am Mighty Hero!!!! Very prowd. :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 05:59, 31 May 2008 (EDT) fix your sig please. the ninjask just needs to be reduced to 20px. --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 13:27, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :Wasn't it 19? Either way, I resized it. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 13:29, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::Oh aye, thanks, had no clue how to resize. :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 13:56, 31 May 2008 (EDT) Minor edit use it when making comments that could be considered trolling. You will probably get banned otherwise. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:30, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :Ehh, ok. Did I make any of those comments? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:32, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::You're just making comments such as: "Am i first nice" all over. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:36, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::...Actually, no. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:36, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::He gets banned once a week for whatever anyway xP -- Sazzy '(talk) 16:40, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::True in a way, people like banning me. xP --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 16:42, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Well don't give them reasons to. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:46, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::I've been banned for not using Minor Edit (and spamming Grinch talk page with 1 comment!) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:47, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Well at the moment I am not trolling, just contributing normally, do you need minor edit for that? Oh and I cant believe you got banned, EVER. :P --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:49, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Was it the same comment over and over and over again? -- Sazzy '(talk) 16:50, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::What comment? Oo --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 16:51, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::You can turn on marking edits minor by default in my preferences - editing. ~ ĐONT TALK 17:34, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::So what does Minor Edit thing do anyway? Oo --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:36, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Nothing except for your edit won't show up in Recent Changes if you have minor edits hided there. ~ ĐONT TALK 17:37, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Oh, that sounds good, thanks. Only problem is that i still see those edits coming up on RC... --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:41, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::You can find it at the top of RC, 3rd line from above: "Hide minor edits". ~ ĐONT TALK 17:48, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Ahhh, now I see why people use them, oh, that explains a lot actually, thanks Dont. :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:52, 31 May 2008 (EDT) Regarding my "spam" it was one comment that was nothing more than one or two words and wasn't even spam. It was just that Auron (or Armond O.o) banned everyone who had contributed to the talk page... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:54, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :Omg, some admins... --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:56, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::If I go RfA, support me.. :D ~ ĐONT TALK 17:58, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::Suar, urar pretty aweasum. :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 18:01, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::That'd be me, and yes, I've been stalking this conversation. DE *did* say "use minor edit or get a ban"... -- Armond Warblade 18:05, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Ok, Im banned again, cu in some time guys. *crys* :'( --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 18:07, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Just check that thing in preferences like I've done, it's easy. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:08, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Omigawd! There's a button for that?! I even forced a friend to write me a greasemonkey script to auto enable it a few hours ago >.< Well I'll go check it now :P -- Sazzy '(talk) 18:57, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Am I not banned yet? Yay but admins stalk me srsly. x< --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 18:59, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Lmao. Nicely done Saz, nicely done. -- Armond Warblade 19:01, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::What happened? Don ban Saz u evul, ruthless admin. :< --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 19:02, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::(EC)Saz wins! Congratz on emo signature too. - 19:03, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Aye. :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 19:05, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Double win! *takes a bow* -- Sazzy '(talk) 19:10, 31 May 2008 (EDT) Sad story Raged my guild today, was liek vanqing, and then gone afk eating and they liek left just befoar I returned and I raged too and left the guild, then got back because it is aweasum anyway. I QQ about raging it now. --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 14:24, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :So basically you're mad cause other people don't want to wait for you to finish dinner xP ? The assholes :o ! -- Sazzy '(talk) 15:48, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::Aye how could they, one said because I ruined his CoF run yesturday, but I was just collecting Deldrimor Dwarfs thats all! >< --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 15:51, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::And what happened during the collecting :p ? -- Sazzy '(talk) 16:27, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Some guys came to me. :P --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 16:31, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::::So you die and the rest just continues.... What's the problem xP ? Or where you the smiter XD ? -- Sazzy '(talk) 16:41, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Nah it is liek other way round, everyone died and I ran away and was liek standing there with no rez. :P --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 16:49, 1 June 2008 (EDT) dang, that blows. my favorite guild, SYKO disbanded yesterday :vote on archive----[[image:Magehunter_Strike_TNP.jpg|19px]The‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 17:00, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :Archive? Alrdy? :o --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:04, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::WARNING: This page is 36 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections.----19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 17:07, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::Ayee, didnt c. :P --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:09, 1 June 2008 (EDT)